1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a holder apparatus pivotally attachable on a wheelchair for removably holding a catheter bag and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patients require the use of medical devices, such as a catheter drainage bag and tube, while confined to a wheelchair. Such devices must in some way be carried by the wheelchair. The decision of where and how to locate the devices on the wheelchair must be based on criteria which have the health and privacy of the patient foremost in mind.
First, care must be taken to ensure the devices are located on the chair where they cannot be easily struck inadvertently by either the person pushing the wheelchair, persons passing by the wheelchair, or the patient sitting on the wheelchair. Second, a location of the catheter bag lower than the patient must be selected to ensure proper operation of the catheter. Third, a location where the catheter bag is substantially hidden from view should be chosen so that the privacy of the patient will be preserved. Fourth, the location and manner of mounting should be selected so as to allow easy access to the catheter bag by medical personnel for changing it and otherwise carrying out medical procedures relative to it.
Several arrangements for supporting a catheter bag and tube as well as other medical devices are known in the prior patent art. Representative of such prior art arrangements are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Allard et al (3,709,556), Samuel et al (3,896,809), Ocel et al (4,146,265), Steichen (4,213,648), Pryor (4,431,206), Repp (4,477,046) and Wells (4,577,903). While many of these prior art arrangements might generally achieve their objectives under the range of operating conditions for which they were designed, none appears to provide an optimum solution to the problem of providing the proper location and manner of support of the devices.
Consequently, a need exists for an approach particularly adapted to locate and support a catheter bag and tube so as to substantially meet the aforementioned criteria.